Ouroboros Maia
Character Synopsis Ouroboros (ウロボロス, Uroborosu) is a demon in the series. Ouroboros is a Dragon that is meant to represent both infinity and eternity. Ouroboros dwells in the Vanishing Point Chamber, in the very core of Eridanus' top floor, where she can be fought twice Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Ouroboros, Ouroboros Maia Gender: Genderless, although referred to as Female Age: Indefinable (Is both infinite and eternal) Classification: Dragon of Infinity & Eternity, Demon, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unnafected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Ouroboros is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Ouroboros is the embodiment of both Infinity and Eternity, and Demon Gods far weaker than her generate entire universes as extensions of their selves in the Expanse, and are capable of holding the embodiment of all Time as mere aspects of themselves), Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Lightning Manipulation (With the spells Mazionga, Thunder Break, and Maziodyne), Fate Manipulation (Far superior to beings such as the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demon Gods who exist beyond all of space and time), Healing and Resurrection (Recovers life while moving with Spring of Life, recovers all life with Recarmdra, revives a dead ally with Recarm), Life and Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Becomes immune to sleep / panic with Null Mind, becomes immune to Poison / bind / sick / brand with Null Nerve, increases magic power by 100% with Makakaja, lowers all enemies defenses by 2 with Acid Breath, inflicts Paralysis with Paral Eyes, poisons enemy while inflicting Almighty damage with Venom Flash), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Ouroboros exists as the embodiment of both infinity and eternity on a 4th dimensional scale , which logically would give it an infinite degree 4th Dimensional Power. Infinitely superior to fodder demons such as Morax , who can create entire Space-Time Layer ) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Demons exist beyond linear time and logic. Ouroboros is both infinity and eternity on a 4th Dimensional Scale) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Is the embodiment of infinity, thus it's lifting strength is infinite as an extension of her nature) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Is a representation of both infinity and eternity, which places them infinitely beyond weaker demons such as The Morax, who can create entire sectors, of which are referred to as Space-Time Continuums) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Contains 4th Dimensional Infinity and Eternity, thus has this level of durability by virtue of it's mere nature) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Snakes Category:Immortals Category:Fate Users Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Telepaths Category:Ressurection Users Category:Healer Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2